vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110029-lack-of-motivation-and-solution-to-solve-it-elloas-diary-the-life-of-a-filthy-casual
Content ---- ---- ---- I agree with you, and THIS is good. But most players are not Hardcore, and if Carbine focus exclusively on Hardcore player, they might not have enough subscribers to pay the bill. While I think very important a game have the gut to offer truely hardcore content for that player base that have been frustrated and neglected by the other MMO who always ended by nerfing their content, I also think that a bridge is needed to allow casual player to progress in their own rythm and become better with more accessible content. I believe this could be achieved with not much effort and investment from Carbine. | |} ---- Yes, ma'am. Non-Vet level Dungeons at 50 would be wonderful. Like something between "Normal" (where you run it at-level) and "Vet" where everything is exponentially harder. The people who have nothing to add but "Hardcore" are going to be saying it right up until they are the only one's left playing. Then they'll scream and yell that it's all Carbine's fault the game died. Casuals pay the bills. Casuals fill your Auction Houses. Casuals farm your mats, craft your gears and give you someone to show your uber-lewts to. Without casuals, this game and all the "hardcore" people will become so much dust in short order. | |} ---- ---- I think we might need to change our language. Don't make Carbine choose between "hardcore" and "casual", since that's dividing their playerbase. Just judge things on whether they're good ideas. Like a gear system not dependent on RNG? Not a "hardcore" or "casual" thing, it's just a good idea. There's nothing "hardcore" about rerunning content a hundred times hoping for gear that doesn't have useless stats unless you're taking a veritable deluge of gear. Great video, though, especially the "access to training" comment. People are "farming" queues the most efficient way possible, which really ruins the fun of the game since you keep getting queued into the same adventure. This relates back to a long-dead argument about leveling in dungeons/adventures/shiphands, but also relates to having veteran shiphand missions and "regular" 50 dungeons. Right now, Carbine is adding in a new set of dungeons that look amazing, and that might alleviate some of the stress. They could do well to simplify or alter the gearing first. EDIT: Also, if you're looking for some social butterflies, drop by the Morning Coffee thread here on GD! Although I guess it's morning tea today. Because... I dunno, maybe somebody didn't go to the Starbucks reserve bar this week. | |} ---- ---- ---- THIS. Carbine Devs, you listening? This lady nails what happening the casual players. | |} ---- Does your wife know you're watching Marion Cotillard's videos? | |} ---- Heh. Well ... Marion is hot stuff and my wife is pretty open-minded. :lol: I guess I'm just a sucker for accents. French, British, Irish, German, Slavic/Russian, Hindu, Hispanic, Deep South, makes me no nevermind. I just like hearing ladies talk when they don't sound like what my ear-bones are used to hearing. ANYWAY, on top of her wonderful accent, this young lady makes some great points *and* built a cool-ass housing plot! | |} ---- You know, we can watch her videos and not be undignified. Foreign women, even beautiful foreign women, are people, too. I dated a French foreign exchange student in high school. Her having to leave broke my little sophomore heart. But it was for the best; she's a fashion designer in Paris and I'm an architectural designer in Ohio. She's cool, and I'm internet. It wouldn't have worked out. Experiences like that did teach me to make every person a name first. Not so that women feel valued in our society, but because I'm a cold hearted *cupcake* now that isn't led around by my leash, Sometimes, I miss being able to appreciate people as more than just housings for intellect. I have a lot less friends this way. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hahahaha you made my day! And thank you everyone for your nice and very encouraging comment. I see that I really need to take this social experiment seriously, and show you off the progress and the life of a Filthy Casual :) If you are on Ascendency EU, Exiles, feel free to add me as friend! (will be buzy in the days to come though, so do not expect me to be online much) | |} ---- ---- ---- Give it time. I completely believe everyone CAN complete the dungeons. I wholly believe everyone can raid. That's because I believe people can practice and get better, and also that we shouldn't be in a hurry. If you're on Evindra, let me know. I like putting together runs with people who don't think they're very good. | |} ---- ---- Flirting with gamer girls is my job! Get a life! (irony)(humor)(insert laughter here) I love your house btw OP! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Very well said, I think you got most of it for the casuals. On a side note not just your accent is very nice... I did not believe pretty girls played games, especially HARDCORE games like Wildstar. Hope you find something to amuse your time be it wildstar or any other game. :lol: I only managed to do my dailies twice total... one per toon... I tried to do a second time on one toon once, then I took an arrow to the knee... | |} ---- ---- Tex and I have the same "problem". But I'm single ^ ^ Silliness aside, I am impressed and happy to see that someone like Elloa cares enough about having fun in games to post videos about them. It defies stereotypes, and that's a wonderful thing. | |} ---- ---- Who's being undignified? If i compared you to Ryan Gosling or Tex to Emma Stone, surely that is a compliment! | |} ---- ---- Not really. I'd rather be compared to Jason Statham. | |} ---- So this is the video's TLDR? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm single too! Do you like digital cookies and milk? #beingaloneforover1000years | |} ---- ---- ---- Evindra's not huge, but we have an amazing community. People are very helpful and friendly. You don't have to be a roleplayer to appreciate it. Of course if you're not careful, we will get you to RP at least a little :) If you're not feeling it on Stormtalon, roll an alt on Evindra and give it a shot. See how you like it. Or just come say hi on our forums. 90% of the enjoyment of this game (and really, of any decent MMO) comes from finding awesome people to play with. | |} ---- I'm on Evindra and I never RP. You'll be fine. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Good points, but the biggest problem I have with this thought process is you're either one or the other (using the general "you" as well). You're either a lazy gamer with no desire to get better, or you're that plucky casual that's awesome. There's no in between. Reality IS different. There's decent people that aren't lazy and want to do better, but there's no avenue to get better. "Get a guild" is the tired same-old, same-old reply. I've been in guilds, several. Many. They've all fallen apart for a wide range of reasons. I'm tired of looking for that magical mystery guild, full of awesomely patient people that understand I'm scouring the forums and websites for good info and class knowledge and just need that extra little step of actually playing the group content without everyone flipping rage-quitting because I might zig when I should have zagged. In my mind, the absolute best point in Elloa's video is Wildstar is a game you need to practice and keep playing to get and keep the skill to play at a decent level. All the research in the world doesn't mean jack cupcake when the fingers hit the WASD keys (though it does help, just not as much as other games). That's what Wildstar, Carbine, and a good chunk of the community doesn't get and doesn't address. | |} ---- I suppose I do have to agree with your points there are a lot of in between, but to be honest I lump people who try in with the same type of casuals as I am. Trying is the most important thing to me, the only failure in my mind is to not try. Also about the guild thing, I have to agree, and really it's up to the guild leader to hold things together, it's what I'm attempting to do with my guild. So far it's been lovely and hopefully I can keep the glue together and keep it there, I think this game is mostly paying attention and knowing strategies and what to look for helps, but if you can pay attention get your reflexes sharp you'll go far on this game unlike other MMOs where the margin for error is larger, I think that's why I like this game so much. It's like the MMO version of Ninja Gaiden Nightmare mode with some group content at least. :) | |} ---- You seem to be a pretty even keeled person with a good attitude. I appreciate that. The only problem here is you have to do the content to get sharp. I've never, not even once, completed a dungeon in Wildstar. At any level or any difficulty. I'm not saying they are too hard. I want them to be as hard as they are. I want the satisfaction I'd feel beating one. But that hasn't happened and I don't think it will. There's no content I can play solo that will prepare me for them, then again why should I be soloing to learn group content? There's nothing to build my confidence up with minor victories. There's nothing that lets me get to the point where I feel "I'm ready for this". I think Carbine realized this, and depended on the community to act as a bridge or facilitator. The good players would work with those players that were diamonds in the rough and build teams. I can see that there are a very few of those types of good players. The VAST majority of players I have seen just want to shout some variation of "HARDCORE", "gtfo scrub", or any other ad hoc insult at the first wipe. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Heya! I very much agree with you: "Being Casual" is a term that had many meaning and it doesn't necessarily imply that the person that is casual is "Bad". Wich is why in my video I tried to avoid the term ( beside Filthy Casual, but that was more a inside joke related to Frost and Tony), and be more precise by listing several type of gamers that can feel left out: Less skilled players, underconfident players, shy players, players with little time, players in small/laidback/social guild, guildless players.... All those players will have more difficulty to enjoy the game fully. There is plenty of solutions from the players themselves. Wich I also said in the video I think, briefly. Players got the tools: they can create Circle, use forums, social network, they can actively organize themselves to compensate what is not in the game...But we all know that a lot of players do not have the time/the desire/the will/the imagination/the social skills to organize that by themselves. And that's why a game like World of Warcraft that spoon feed players and take them by the hand for everything is so successful, even with all the bad decisions we can reproach to Blizzard. But players, tent to go back to WOW all the time. If Wildstar want to suceed, it need to inspire players, give them hope, give them a motivation, a purpose. Otherwise players will just leave the boat... and see somewhere else. I see it happening around me, and you probably see it aswell. Some players will be more persistent and more patient, and find a way to overcome those difficulties. But that is not what the majority will do. And honestly... I'm not so sure I want to play WildStar alone. | |} ---- What server are ya on Rabid? I don't play my exile characters very often (32 and 26 but I'd be more than happy to help you finish STL or KV later in the week. Also they are putting in a beginner dungeon to help people prepare for the harder ones it was th elast PTR phase, not sure if it's there now I'll have to look. So I know they are working on one. :) But yeah if you're on Evindra,(exile or Dom) or have any interest on rolling on Evindra (Dom side I can help out more) I'll help you finish some things :) | |} ---- Oh the WoW thing I made this statement in a few other places, WoW is a safe place, it's like a secruity blanket if you will. Most people don't go back because they enjoy the game anymore. They go there because it's safe, they know it and they have time invested in it, it's the safe bet for when a new game launches and isn't 10 years polished. I know so many people that play or go back to that game for that very reason alone. I don't think they go back there because it's uber accessible, it's because it's their security blanket for when they have a bad experience somewhere else, and sadly it's an easily accessible one. I wish i could gather you all up to the Skullkickers and help you all out all the time to have more fun with the game. :-/ | |} ---- AHH! I read your blanket analogy somewhere and forgot who made it. Like I said elsewhere, I think you're spot on, though see it more as a favorite sweatshirt. It's warm, comfortable and easy to take on and off. WoW's ease of access is part of that, I think, even if it's not a reason. If they leave and go back, it's not hard for them to get right back into the swing of things. Why that's bad, as I'm surmising from your "sadly" statement, I don't know. Even so, WoW is dead to me. I tried going back but Wildstar's combat, art style, and just overall feel has ruined me for WoW. Which makes Wildstar's failings all the more sad. I see that you're on Evindra. I'm there too, though Exile. My grouping/guild frustrations led to me deleting all my characters and starting over and focusing on the content I don't have to depend on some other cupcakehole to complete. | |} ---- Shuuure you wear thinking her thoughts are great Oh wait !!!!!!!! | |} ---- Sry i didnt get my point clear, its a pun to Carbine. Watch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbItL4qcugk and read the disclaimer | |} ---- /agreed | |} ---- I only feel it's a "bad" thing because people are to quick to jump back to it, and not give other things time to grow. which is why I used the word "sadly". Also if you ever feel the need to go Dom, look us up *points to signature* we'll help ya out and have fun :) | |} ---- This so much. I don't hate WoW because I'm "jealous" or a "hipster" loving to look down on popular things, but because it indirectly kills so many other games by always being... there for the masses. It saps them of all will to tolerate a game's shortcomings and bet on its potential. "Bugs? WoW has less so I'm resubbing. Screw this new game." "Content? WoW has 10 years of content (even if I've done it all, screw this new game anyway)" "Customer service? WoW service answered 2 hours faster when I accidentally vendored an item. Screw this new game." "PvP balance? ......." (you get the gist at this point) It's like literally any excuse is good enough for "I'm going back to WoW". | |} ---- Many of the subs was going to go back to WoW anyway and when this game finally becomes furbish in everything. You'll see subs returning rapidly and hopefully by then support power will mean something to tanks! | |} ---- ---- I can't say I hate it. It hasn't necessarily "killed" many games (most of them are still around in some form or another). Hell, both of its contemporaries, FFXI and EVE, are around. What it did was set an unduly high bar of success. I can't see another 12 million man MMORPG coming out; there's just too much high quality variety anymore. But I have a feeling that if NCSoft lets the game mature, people will come back. WoW expacks and drops tend to be spread out, and people cap content quickly. Once they get done with the content they want, they'll probably come back. Hopefully, NCSoft hasn't decapitated the game by then and Carbine will have instituted fixes over the things people disliked. Then again, some people were always going to leave. Wildstar isn't a game for absolutely everyone and shouldn't be. Some people will like the more leisurely pace and regulated nature of it. I don't, but I've had ten years of it. No accounting for taste. | |} ---- ---- I don't think it's necessarily the casual content, but that there's no filler. Vet dungeons aren't a cakewalk, but there's no reason to infill your raids with them. Which isn't optimal, because that's how players who want to improve meet players who can help them improve. | |} ---- I'll never go back to WoW for reasons of my own. But at the same time do not believe WoW is at fault or badly designed. Excluding content and PVP balance for obvious reasons. The two things that stick out are bugs and customer service. Do we not deserve a reasonably bug-free experience and good customer service? When comparing WildStar to 2004 WoW. Does it even have the same functionality as WoW back then? Were bugs as jarring as they are in WildStar now? Did it provide worse customer service than what we currently get here? You know the answer. But we're not comparing to 2004 WoW any more. Because it is now 2014. Why are MMOs other than WoW stuck in the past? Why do we have to settle for sub-par? The reason WoW is so successful is because of good game design. Changing with the times to suit the majority of customer needs. As well as having the infrastructure to back it all up. Not because it has 10 years of content and "hindsight." | |} ---- No it's not because of good game designs plus the fact it's been washed down customizable wise. They know how to grab customers attentions from their lore and also good service, but subs have been decreasing every expansion. The game is very simplified now than it ever was since Cata or Lich King. I guess that's what makes some subs buy WoW or through friend invitations. | |} ---- Bwahahaha, of course someone had to trow that eternal pre-made argument "Go back to WOW". Well....That's actually what a lot of players are doing. A LOT. A bit sad, isn't it? WildStar has dedicated their RAIDs to hardcore players. Not the full game. Who would be stupid enough to build a full and expensive MMO just to 5% of the potential customers? The full game had been announced, as a MMO with things to do for everyone. I tested the game since december, bought it and played it knowing where I was putting my feet: I was not going to raid 40 man ever, maybe 20 man in a while, and I'd enjoy Veteran Dungeon with my guild. That was my plan. And I was fine with it. The problem is not the difficulty of the game. The problem is the lack of training ground, of accessible activities to teach players how to play their class regularly enough so they are not losing their skills, the game need bridges between " I level my character" and "I'm doing the hardest content". It need incentive, motivation. That could be as stupid as declaring officially the Veteran Dungeon as the ultimate PVE progression for the Filthy Casual. Make a veteran Dungeon set (not as good than the raiding one of course), a serie of housing items to exclusively aquiere there, and voila, the Filthy Casual have a motivation, and his small guild have a purpose that they can achieve. Create one or two instances/shiphand that can serve as repetable training ground, and as bridge between adventures and vet dungeon and voila! Create a LFG tool where players can list and announce their group instead of being matched randomly with hardcore impatient other players (or noob player if you are hardcore) and voila another solution to help the game to not bleed players because they are demotivated, depressed, discouraged. To vomit the "Go back to WOW" is a well known insult, and if you really want to play WildStar with a bunch of other elitist and see the whole game empty because beside the elite, no one else is playing well...fine. But I'm not sure it's what Carbine wanted. And its not what, us the players that are not going back to WOW wanted either! | |} ----